criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zygotes From The Afterlife
Zygotes From The Afterlife is the seventieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame, as well as the fourth and final one in the New Townville district and the final one in the first season. Characters introduced: *George Nearnight (Chief of Blue Coasts' police) Case Background ''Murder investigation: The police had info now about Robert Jamin's plan to clone dead people and since the clones of Linda Farren and Orlando Edra had already been seen by Barbara Thacks and Lindsey Vain respectively. There were more people in jail saying they had seen dead people so the player and Evan Day had to investigate there since the two clones they knew about hadn't appeared yet. They discovered that similar to Linda's visit to Barbara, Drew Wiese had visited Myriam Stefode in jail (and also presumed that Myriam didn't know about the Black Eagle Society). Evan noticed a pattern and saw that the clones were showing up in front of their killers. The player and Evan ended up finding Linda Farren in the street and she told them that she had heard noises in the lab where she had been cloned. After investigating there, they found Robert Jamin electrocuted lying on a wet floor. Evan felt a bit of relief but now had to solve his murder. They interrogated Orlando Edra, who said he wanted to see Lindsey to apologize; and also Drew Wiese, who said he was looking for Octavius Keys. Evan thought it was better to make all of the clones stay away from the team, and he insisted even more on it when he found out that a clone of Sarah Brown wanted to attend Sabrina Stone's wedding, as she was going to get married the following day. The clones' facade started to fall when the team found out about a certain Woodrow Diesel who looked identical to Drew Wiese and had received 50 million dollars from Robert Jamin. They assumed that Robert had asked Woodrow to impersonate Drew and approach Octavius as well as appearing in front of Myriam in jail. The fake Drew, however, denied it and said that he was a clone of the true Drew Wiese. On the other hand, they found out that there was also a clone of Harry Clover (since he was Daniel Mossle's brother) who was presumed to be Charles Hoover, a criminal on the lookout by the Fairwhites Police Department. Anyway, Harry said that he was an authentic clone of the sports club president. Later, Alan Smith said that they had good news because Bryan Stefode had woken up from his coma. In that moment, all of the clones (except for Linda) appeared at the police station and the team hugged them and didn't want to let them go because they thought they'd really retrieved their friends, or their brother in Daniel's case. However, neither Lindsey nor Octavius were on the side of Orlando's clone as they had hated him. Lindsey took Orlando's clone to her lab to examine her fingerprints and saw that they weren't the ones of the true Orlando. They also found out that Sarah's clone was in fact a certain Rose Shawn. The team noticed that they were fake clones and with their fingerprints, they confirmed their identities, which were those they already suspected, but they still had no idea about Linda's clone who was not with the rest in that moment. Linda's clone made a call to Robert's tablet, which was in the HQ now that the team had found it, and she told the player that Robert's killer had kidnapped her because she had made the police find out about the murder, meaning that she had betrayed the clones. She said that they were obviously not clones and that her true name was Frida Larry, even though Alan could not find info about any Frida Larry in most databases. The team gathered all the evidence they needed and arrested Rose Shawn (Sarah Brown's clone) for the murder of Robert Jamin. She finally confessed and said she had told the clones to stick with Robert's plan because they still had to lower their guard but it was so that they wouldn't find the killer, not because they wanted to conquer Townville (like Robert did). She explained that Robert was forcing the clones to practise all day in order to be able to fool the police and they couldn't even be out of the lab over 2 hours a day, so she decided to put an end to her nightmare and kill him. During her trial, she claimed that Robert wanted to continue Paul Waters' plan (to make the Black Eagle Society rule over Townville) and that to become identical to the real victims, the clones underwent plastic surgery. Rose did it to become "beautiful", Woodrow just for the money, Fernando to avoid being deported back to Mexico, and Charles to avoid getting arrested by the Fairwhites police but nobody knew why Frida had done it. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 35 years for murder, unlawful deprivation of liberty, and obstruction of justice, since she didn't want to tell where Frida was kidnapped. Additional investigation: The next day, Kate Lynn and an amnesic Bryan Stefode visited the team since Bryan wanted to meet them after Kate told her everything they'd done. Kate explained that they had to be nice to him because he had really lost his memory and he had no idea of all the terrible things he'd done in the past. At that moment, Lindsey was able to determine Frida Larry's location which was the abandoned shed, so the player and Evan went to rescue her. She told the team that in fact her reason for getting the plastic surgery was her transition because she was a transgender woman. The reason for her not being in the database is that she still kept her birth name, Lawrence Friede, meaning that she was the one they'd learnt about after the previous case and that she used to be part of the Black Eagle Society. The player also found one of Robert's folders in the abandoned shed, which had info about their plan. It said that they had to extract the victims' DNA to know more precisely what the plastic surgery had to be like (that was why Linda's DNA was found on Wanda Jamin's clothes when she died and why Orlando's DNA was at the crime scene); it also said that the clones should just show themselves to their killers and wait until the team found out. Bryan and Kate were still in the station when Carolyn appeared to pick Bryan up and confront Kate about having taken Bryan out of hospital without her permission. In that instant, Charles Hoover appeared at the station escorted by Fairwhites' police and demanded to see Daniel. He said that he'd found out a lot about Daniel's family since Robert had given him information about Harry Clover. He thought it was a sad story so he contacted Ash and told him that Daniel was his son. Ash was there too and asked Daniel to forgive him and to give him a second chance as a father. He explained that after Jessica Trimmle's death, her three sons (Daniel, Harry, and George) were taken to foster care by a social worker and Daniel's father adopted him there. He was also there and said that Daniel should give Ash a chance. That night, they went to Sabrina's wedding and seizing the chance, Lindsey asked Evan to be his boyfriend and he agreed. Her brother was part of the plan too so Joshua asked Octavius to be his boyfriend as well and he also said yes. Since Daniel felt he was the only lonely person there, Sabrina arranged him a date with her friend Ashley Jamin who was now the CEO of Jamin Family Company (and who was also frustrated after her two romantic failures, Craig Mistem and Calvin Hayre). The next morning, Evan and the player talked to Frida to tell her that she was going to be judged for her crimes at a Court and she revealed important info to them. Since she used to be Albert Presto's cellmate until his death, she knew that after his escape he had changed clothes at the retirement castle and also gave them the important info about Linda Farren that Albert wanted to sell to them. Most of it was what they already knew about the Farrens and Thacks' family feud, but she also said that Albert knew that both families came from Blue Coasts and that the feud's origins were there. Evan thought that since Barbara had gone through the whole trouble of being Dr. Cyanide, there should be more about the family feud that meets the eye. They told the Chief about it keeping also in mind the fact that Gary Perkins had told them his "big investigation" was in Blue Coasts too and that the Perkins were also involved in that 100-years-old issue. After helping Bryan recover his past, the team found a flight confirmation on Alan's desk. It was for the player since Alan had decided to transfer them to Blue Coasts to investigate the death of Dr. Cyanide's ancestor and the origin of the Farren-Thacks family feud. The plane was leaving the next day so the team helped the player pack their things and the next morning many people went to the airport to bid a farewell. Stats Victim: *'Robert Jamin (Found electrocuted lying on his lab's floor.) Murder Weapon: *'''Power cord Killer: *'Sarah Brown?' Suspects Linda Farren? (Evan's ex?) Suspect's profile: The suspect is on medication Suspect's appearance: - Drew Wiese? (Octavius' childhood friend?) Suspect's profile: - Suspects appearance: - Orlando Edra? (Lindsey's ex?) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with wax - The suspect uses insect repellent - The suspect is on medication Suspect's appearance: - Sarah Brown? (Sabrina's friend?) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with wax - The suspect uses insect repellent - The suspect is on medication Suspect's appearance: - Harry Clover? (Daniel's brother?) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with wax - The suspect uses insect repellent - The suspect is on medication Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is in contact with wax *The killer uses insect repellent *The killer is on medication *The killer isn't taller than 6'00" *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Death and new life *Investigate Prison entrance (Clues: Blue box) *Examine Blue box (Result: Myriam's letter for Bryan) *See what the fake Linda Farren wants *Investigate Lab shelter (Clues: Victim's body, Bucket, Photo) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Paper (Result: Drew Wiese's name) *Question the fake Drew Wiese about the case *Examine Bucket (Result: Water sample) *Analyze Water sample (6:00:00) *Examine Photo (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Orlando Edra's DNA) *Find the fake Orlando Edra *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Team clones *Investigate Abandoned shed (Clues: Photograph, Faded note, Torn page) *Examine Photograph (Result: Clear photograph) *Analyze Photograph (9:00:00) *Examine Faded note (Result: Wedding information) *Interrogate the fake Sarah Brown *Examine Torn page (Result: Map and draft) *Confront Fernando about his identity *Investigate Barbed wire fence (Clues: Pile of soil, Torn paper) *Examine Pile of soil (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: No match) *Analyze Mobile phone (9:00:00) *Look for the fake Harry Clover *Examine Torn paper (Result: Code) *Examine Code (Result: Code deciphered) *Question Woodrow Diesel about the money he received *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Identity scandal *Analyze Orlando's fingerprints (00:01:00) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Fernando Ora's fingerprints) *Analyze Clones' identities (6:00:00) *Examine Security footage (Result: Car key serial) *Explain to Charles Hoover his situation *Investigate Garage table (Clues: Tablet, Stained note) *Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Analyze Tablet (8:00:00) *Talk to the fake Linda in the videocall *Examine Stained note (Result: Rose Shawn's handwriting) *Ask Rose Shawn what her note means *Investigate Wet floor (Clues: Broken device, Tin can) *Examine Broken device (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00) *Examine Tin can (Result: Wax sample) *Analyze Wax sample (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Kill the Eagle 4 (No stars) 'Kill the Eagle 4 - Fall' *Investigate Abandoned shed (Clues: Dusty folder) *Examine Faded pages (Result: Writing recovered) *Analyze Robert's papers (6:00:00) *Demand answers from Frida (Reward: 11,000 coins, 350 XP) *Make sure Rose is under control and ask her about the weapon (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Barbed wire fence (Clues: Bush) *Examine Moved soil (Result: Power cord) *Analyze Power cord (3:00:00) *See what the matter with Charles Hoover is (Reward: Sports club shirt, Sports club hat) *Tell Frida about her trial *Examine Torn paper (Result: Myriam's letter for Bryan) *Analyze Flight confirmation (6:00:00) *Investigate Next Case (in Blue Coasts!) (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville